Ветт
|image = Vette01.JPG |home = Нар-Шаддаа |status = Жива |species = Тви'лек |sex = Женский |skin = Синяя |eye = Серые/Голубые |class = |role = Дальний бой (DPS) |recruited = Коррибан |primary weapon = * Бластерная винтовка * Бластерный пистолет |secondary weapon = Бластерная винтовка |armor = Средние |primary stat = Изворотливость |secondary stat = Выносливость |bonus = * +5 Подпольная торговля Efficiency * +5 Кладоискательство Critical |romance = Возможен |XXX = Underworld Goods |XX = Cultural Artifact |X = Courting Luxury Republic Memorabilia Technology Weapon* |gnotes = *Depends on the weapon, some reward if the gift is appropriate, like say an ammo belt. |likes = непризнание авторитетов, защита слабых, сокровища и взимание платы |dislikes = запугивание, убийство невинных, целоваться |affiliation = Ситская империя }} Ветт — первый компаньон, встречающийся ситу-воину, ее настоящее имя Си'на. Биография Лишь пару людей увидели в галактике столько же сколько и Ветт и имели мало контроля над своей судьбой. Родившись рабом на оккупированном мире Рилот, Ветт была отделена от её семьи в раннем возрасте и была продана ряду незначительным криминальным лордам. Когда легендарный лорд пиратов Нок Дрейен вконец уничтожил вклады её предыдущих владельцев, Ветт и другим рабам был дан выбор свободы или же примкнуть к пирату Ноку. Ветт стала пиратом, путешествуя в известные миры и изучая входы и выходы этих мест которые она не одобряла. Несколько лет после, Нок таинственно и внезапно освободил всех своих людей от службы. Ветт улетела на Нар-Шадду, где присоединилась к другим идеалистическим Тви'лекам и использовала свои криминальные навыки чтобы грабить и убивать тех, кто эксплуатирует артефакты и людей Рилота. Как неутолимая искра, Ветт старше чем кажется, но она далеко не зрелая, любит глупые шутки и всегда готова смеяться над людьми которые слишком много о себе думают. Уважение Ветт может подняться очень быстро если Сит-воин преследует действия Светлой стороны и периодически шутит (в дружелюбной манере) с NPC, на протяжении многих разговоров. Ей так же нравится когда вы ведете себя нагло с Дартом Барасом. Рыцари павшей Империи (Knights of the Fallen Empire ) "Тви'лекк, рожденная в рабстве на планете Рилот, Ветт сбежала из рабства, чтобы стать разбойником и охотником за сокровищами. В юности она воровала для печально известного криминального лорда Нока Дрейена, а после его смерти занялась собственным бизнесом. Слишком дерзкая, она сумела прорвать имперскую оборону и прокрасться на Коррибан , добравшись до самых священных гробниц Ситов, прежде чем ее поймали. Второй срок рабства привел ее на службу Гневу Императора, за которым она последовала по пути жестокой мести. Когда "Гнев" пропал без вести в начале вторжения Закуула, Ветт, прежде чем присоединиться к мошеннику-контрабандисту Галту Ренно, провернула несколько случайных дел. Дуэт промчался через галактику, наживая кредиты и врагов, куда бы они ни пошли." - Грабитель Гробниц Задания * * * * Роман Если сит-воин - мужчина примет решение снять ошейник с Ветт, то в более позднем этапе истории, Ветт может поцеловать и даже выйти замуж за сита. Сдвиг в сторону романтики хорошо видно во время диалога компаньонской миссии "Воспоминание". Взаимодействие Как у всех компаньонов, уважение Ветт будет меняться в зависимости от выбора определенных вариантов диалога которые игроки будут выбирать при её присутствии. Эти изменения будут либо позитивными или отрицательными, смотря на то, что ей нравится и не нравится. Имея это в виду, некоторые варианты диалога могут полезныl: * Vort Noman **"You mentioned a wager?" - +15 *Vol Kolla **"I like to get paid" - +15 **"Where do I come in?" - +15 *Sandor **"I serve no one." - +15 Прочее В схватке, Ветт может случайно сказать "If I die I'm going to haunt you!", это упоминание Jack из Mass Effect 2, которая говорит что-то похожее когда побеждает в бою. Галерея File:Vette on Tatoonie.png File:Vette Crafting.png Vette.JPG Vette-convo.png Ссылки * * de:Vette en:Vette nl:Vette Категория:Компаньоны Категория:Компаньоны сита-воина